This invention relates generally to lollypop holders, and more particularly to a lollypop holder capable of moving a lollypop in a wobbling motion.
Lollypops are popular candy treats for children of all ages. Presently, there are lollypop holders capable of rotating a lollypop of conventional design, i.e., having a stick and a piece of hard candy attached to an end thereof. The purpose of the holder is for entertaining and amusing its user, namely children. Many such holders may be operated by a hand crank and others may be battery powered. These holders, while providing some entertainment value to children, are only capable of rotating a lollypop about its longitudinal axis and are incapable of moving a lollypop in a wobbling motion in which the lollypop swivels from side-to-side and moves axially in-and-out with respect to the holder.
Among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved lollypop holder which is especially suited for entertaining children; the provision of a lollypop holder which is capable of moving a lollypop in a wobbling motion in which the lollypop swivels from side-to-side and moves axially in-and-out with respect to the holder; the provision of such a lollypop holder which is motorized to move the lollypop in a wobbling motion upon depressing a push button; the provision of such a lollypop holder which may be easily held and operated by a child with the same hand holding the lollypop holder; and the provision of such a lollypop holder which is compact in design and easy to manufacture.
In general, a lollypop holder of the present invention is designed to move a lollypop having a stick and a piece of hard candy at an end thereof in a wobbling motion. The lollypop holder comprises a generally tubular housing having an elongate chamber formed therein wherein the housing is adapted to be gripped within a person's hand. A power supply and a motor are located within the chamber of the housing. The motor is energized by the power supply and has a drive shaft which is rotatably driven. A switch is provided for selectively operating the motor. A gear train is driven by the drive shaft of the motor, the gear train also being located within the chamber of the housing. A lollypop receiving member has a first end portion which extends out of one end of the housing, the first end portion of the receiving member having an opening formed therein for frictionally receiving and securing the stick of the lollypop therein. The lollypop receiving member has a second end portion opposite to the first end portion which is manipulated by the gear train to produce a wobbling motion of the lollypop wherein the receiving member reciprocally swivels from side-to-side and moves axially in-and-out with respect to the housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.